Into The Night
by Jedelas
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Into the Night' by Santana. A vulpine kicked from the military, cheated then dumped by his past love is now at the brink of ending his miserable life atop the ledge of his apartment building. But he was stopped at the sight of a beautiful vixen living across the street, igniting a new fire inside him. Book Cover Art owned by (C) Black Berry
1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Hello people! Jed here, I'm gonna take a while off 'Last Wish' to decide what to do. But as I think, I'll keep you around with this short story, it won't last too long, probably less than ten chapters. I'll promise that I WILL finish Last Wish for you guys, I just need time to clean the plot up a bit while this one was already complete inside my mind so I might as well throw this in here until I sort out some stuff. I consider this as a practice on Romance. I seriously don't know what the other genre for this should be since it's gonna be focused entirely in like three or four settings and basically straight-forward. But I put Drama in there just in case.**

**Anyways, enjoy the read. Feedback and reviews are appreciated.**

_**Into The Night**_

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell.  
It was love from above that could save me from hell._

_**Chapter One: Love at first Sight**_

Here he stood, given in to his negative self and had crossed the line. Standing at the ledge of his apartment's roof and ready to jump and be free of his depressing life. Having just quit his recent job as a fighter pilot due to the peer pressure that had been forcing him to this state ever since their last mission and getting back home only to find Fara had cheated on him, had sex on his damn bed and casually dumped his sorry ass.

_This is it, I can't handle this shit here, if there is a better place after this, then I'll be more than damn happy to go there._

He stared at the street fourteen stories below, slowly looking back up into the bright orb of Solar in the pure blue sky. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and let out a long cry to express how he felt for the past five months. Spreading his arms, he let the bottle of liquor slip from his grasp, dropping until it hit the ledge and shattered into pieces. Hesitantly, he leaned forward with fear still in his mind only to be stopped as he heard wing flaps close to him and halted his actions, opening his eyes to look at the creature beside his foot who had made those noises.

A primitive pigeon stood there, its pure white feather seemed to shine under his shadow. He took a moment to stare at the unevolved bird in awe, admiring the beauty it had despite its simplicity. Seconds had passed before the bird took flight again as the vulpine's emerald eyes followed it. It flew gracefully down two stories and across the street. It reminded him the days he had when he flew in the fighters during his military career, the thrill of the ride and the beautiful view of the sky he had grown to love. Just as soon as the thought appeared, the pigeon flew past a wide open window, causing him to direct his attention to that opening. The sight made his heart skip a beat.

She gracefully took a step on the smoothed wooden floor, nearing the window where the rays reflected her sapphire blue fur. Her short locks of hair swayed back and forth as she continued to practice step by step of some sort of dance and her gaze never left the mirrored wall that the vulpine could make out just at the corner of the window where his view of the room she was occupying blocked off. But a fraction of a second later, she turned her head to face the window, revealing her jewel-like turquoise eyes and her unbelievably perfect white face.

The vulpine found himself unable to remove his gaze from the vixen. The sight was like a drug to him, having the image of the beautiful vixen saved in his mind as she twirled and continued to step in and out of view from the window. He stepped back down from the ledge and continued to stare at her, he just couldn't stop admiring her.

Only after a minute later did she stop and leaned on the window, breathing deeply with her nose before looking up to meet the vulpine's gaze, causing him to blush and look away in embarrassment.

_What the hell were you doing?! Damn it, I bet she thought I was some pervert for staring at her…_

He turned back to the vixen and expected to see the window shut and covered only to be surprised as the blue vixen smiled and waved at him. He returned it only when he stopped did he realize what he just did. He was now resting his arms on the waist-high ledge, leaning and exchanging a mutual greeting with the absence of his mind.

He didn't feel like ending his misery anymore. Hell, it felt like just by looking at the sweet vixen on the opposite side of the street was enough to erase any negative thoughts from his mind and replace them with her beauty. The vulpine let a smile tug on his muzzle for the first time in months as he found a new motivation to live and the reason was down there, waving and smiling at him.

_I guess 'love at first sight' does exist._

IIIII

She continued to wave and smile at the figure on the roof of the opposite apartment. She didn't know why but she could feel her heart beating faster and it was not the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins just a minute ago when she was dancing. Despite Solar shining behind the stranger the vixen could see that the figure was a fox like herself and its body shape was broad, telling her that he was a male. She had never been like this to strangers, but it just seemed as if her body acted on itself and waved at him.

_Why am I doing this? Why do I have this excited yet calm feeling doing what I'm doing right now? Do I know him or something?_

The clouds suddenly moved in on the sun, allowing the vixen to see the vulpine more clearly. He had orange fur, dazzling emerald eyes and an insanely fit body. The warm smile on his face seemed to make her heart melt as she felt her cheeks warming. Now the vixen was sure she had never met him before. But if she had never met him yet, why was she doing _this_?

The sound of her cellphone ringing caused the vixen to turn her attention away from the stranger and walk to the table it sat on. She checked the number and sighed, flipping it open and brought it close to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! ¿Dónde estás?! Su desplazamiento es en quince minutos!"

"Oh! Lo siento, voy a estar allí tan pronto como sea posible!" She hung up, gathering her belongings quickly and left.

Outside, the heat was unbearably hot. Fortunately, it wasn't as hot as it was at the peak of the day, hitting the mid 90s in temperature. The vixen hurried to the edge of the sidewalk and waved at the passing taxis until one finally pulled up to her and let her in.

"East Avenue, please."

"Alright missy." The cab driver answered, driving back into the streets again before turning to smile at her. "Clubbing this week, eh? I heard the place is getting prepped for a special event."

"Oh, no. I just work there." She replied sheepishly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing for ya. Being there when the event starts but only to work during that time is kinda disappointing. Y'know, wasting those good hours for work."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

The drive to her workplace was quite fast despite the traffic. Not even ten minutes later, she found herself at the doors of the most popular club in the district; East Avenue. The entrance was wide, having two double glass doors decorated elegantly with paint art. The sign above was in bright red neon lightings, its name at the bottom and a rose on top.

She quickly got out of the taxi, voicing her thanks to the driver and paid before entering the building, her manager walked quickly to her with a relieved look on his face. The club was already filling up and the vixen could tell that tonight would be quite busy.

"Ahí lo tienes! Rápido, prepárate." The manager said. "Los clientes están llegando con rapidez!"

She nodded and quickly headed for the staff changing room. Emerging from it just fifteen minutes later wearing a black blouse and a red skirt that reached the top of her ankles. The vixen wasted no time and began working, taking orders and carrying food to their respective tables. But as she continued to serve, her mind never stopped thinking of the mysterious vulpine from earlier.

Her mind was so occupied that she accidentally tripped, losing her balance and began to fall forward. She closed her eyes as she waited the inevitable, hitting the ground and hearing the crashing sound of the dishes filled with food that she had been carrying. But that never came. Instead, she felt a strong arm preventing her from falling. She opened her eyes and met the emerald eyes of her savior, his other arm helped her balance the plates of food.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." She replied, blushing as she stood back up, taking the few seconds she had to inspect him.

He was the same vulpine she saw earlier and now she could see him in full detail. She could feel the smooth orange fur on his hand that was touching her hand as they supported the dishes. She could see the handsome face of his up close and those mesmerizing deep green eyes. And now, she heard his gentle but strong voice just a moment ago causing her mind to go rampant about the vulpine.

"Mind coming back to this table later?" He asked, smiling at her and causing her cheeks to glow redder. "A meal popped into my mind."

"S-Sure, no problem! I'll be right back." With that, she left him to set the dishes to their respective tables before quickly walking back to the vulpine's table.

IIIII

The vulpine was replaying the whole scene just a moment ago. Her sweet accented voice and her reactions. He thought he could see the red on her face, was she interested in him as well? He let out a sigh, wondering about the possibilities. Soon, he heard the sound of the vixen's shoes tapping on the floor, causing him to sit up and watch as she approached him.

"So…" She started, fiddling with the pen and notepad she had taken out. "…What can I get you?"

"I'll have the Supreme Steak set." He answered, looking up at her and smiled. "Rare on the steak if you can."

"Sure." She jotted it down and was about to turn and leave when she was stopped by his voice.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"May I ask what's your name, miss?" He asked, acting as cool as he could.

"Krystal." She smiled. "You?"

"Fox."

IIIII

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'll continue Last Wish probably next week or so. For now, enjoy this little story. :) Anyways, there are a few things to keep in mind:**

**First one being that Krystal will not have any telepathic abilities in this story AND she'll have a Spanish accent. :P**

**Second is that since this will be a short story, I'll leave the technology level here at modern tech.**

**Anyways, hope you like the story so far. I appreciate any feedback and reviews. Ciao!**


	2. At the Market

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for this short story. Trust me,'Last Wish' is WAY longer than this one. :P Speaking of 'Last Wish', I have removed the 'Rewrite?' note on the story. Starting the real chapter 11 and it will be updated within the next three or four days. Just yesterday, my friend said that people born in the horoscope Cancer are usually romantic. xD Guess I'll see if that statement is true, hehe. I'm being an idiot.**

**Anyways, thanks for those who had reviewed and I hope more reviews will come. I hope you enjoy the story so far. xD**

_**Into The Night**_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_**Chapter Two: At the Market**_

Last night went great for both him and the vixen in his mind. The two of them had chatted for a good few hours after her shift was over. He was actually quite surprised how well it had gone despite how abrupt it was. In just minutes of knowing each other was enough for them to be as if they had known each other for years. To the vulpine, it was a miracle.

She was an angel to him. Her sweet voice with a cute accent that she spoke with followed by her laughs that made his heart melt. Looking straight into her jeweled blue-green eyes as they talked, warming up to her and get a glimpse of the vixen's preference, personality and hobbies was probably the best choice he had made during their conversation. She was cheerful, friendly, nearly any positive adjectives the vulpine could think of would fit her. He also found out how long the list of common interests they both had, the longing to explore the stars, same sports, same music, the love for flying and the list goes on.

Now though, he was lying in his bed with a big grin. He didn't sleep throughout the night, having the vixen stuck in his mind ever since. But despite the lack of rest, the vulpine felt as energetic as a young kit. Thoughts of her continued to roll in his head as he absently stared up at the ceiling of his apartment.

_Damn she's perfect. But then…_

He bit his lips, not wanting to believe the vixen was taken. But the chances of her being single were as low as the lowest point of a limbo stick could go. A one in a hundred. And even if she wasn't claimed, why would a beauty like her pick him as her mate? Yes, they had a nice talk but it was just that, a simple conversation.

_I could only dream._

He got up from his bed, stomach growling as he stood up. He sighed at it and walked out his bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchenette sharing the back of the living room. It wasn't big, but it was enough for him.

Opening the refrigerator, the vulpine bent down to look at the contents within the freezer only to find the empty spaces where food should be and frowned. Closing the white waist-high box, he padded back down the hall and entered the bathroom, deciding to take a shower first before doing anything else.

_Alright, groceries first...Then I will…._

He shook his head. What could he do afterwards? All he could think right now besides satisfying his bellowing empty stomach was the blue vixen he had met less than twenty-four hours ago. Shrugging and deciding to do whatever pops up after he had done his shopping, the vulpine carried on with his showering.

Thirty minutes later, he was out the door and on the road under the scorching morning heat of the town. The temperature must be in the low 90s or high 80s. He could feel the first beads of sweat forming up on top of his head. He wiped them away with an arm, turning left and headed towards the local market.

The market was just a short walk away. Just about seven blocks from his apartment which was convenient since he didn't need to take any public transport, he just needed to walk to get there. It was also right beside the seaside, a beautiful view where two shades of blue were bordered by the horizon. That thought only brought him back to the vixen, reminding him of her soft silky blue fur.

_Keep dreaming. That will definitely help you get her._

The dry sarcastic thought didn't really help him much. But it did cause him to smirk in amusement. Here he was, talking to himself through his mind like an idiot. He was beginning to hate loving the thoughts of her but he just couldn't stop.

Soon enough, he was at the market, browsing around the shops that were set up all around him. The colorful canvas hung across the wooden frames of the stalls as merchants with various products hollered and shouted advertisements to attract customers. The vulpine continued to walk down one of the lane of shop stalls, his eyes skimmed across each one and trying to find what he needed.

_Where the hell are the food stalls?_

Occupied with the thought of food and searching each stall, he didn't know what would end up in his path. Just as he took another three steps, he bumped into someone and let out a small grunt. He could hear the other animal let out a similar sound with a hint of a familiar voice. He looked down, eyes growing wider as the image of blue fur processed in his mind.

"Oh…" She moaned, rubbing her head before looking up with the same expression before smiling sweetly. "Hey Fox."

IIIII

"Hey." He replied.

She could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she continued to lock gazes with the vulpine. Her chest fluttered all the while. She cleared her throat, taking a step back reluctantly and cocked her head cutely at him. She was hoping to bump into him sometime today but she didn't expect to be _this_ early nor _that_ kind of bump.

"So…" She started, having one of her paws rubbing the back of her other arm as she looked around sheepishly. "What brought you here?"

"I came here to buy some groceries." He said in his usual cool tone. "And you?"

"Oh, the same." She smiled at him briefly before looking away again as her cheeks glowed red. "Wanna shop together maybe?"

"Sure." He returned the smile, causing her heart to beat rapidly with excitement. She thought she saw the same hint of excitement in his emerald eyes when she asked.

_Stay calm. We're just shopping._

"Well then." She grabbed his wrist and felt his fur standing on end, suppressing a giggle as she noticed the vulpine's reaction. "I'll show you where's the food stalls."

She pulled him with her as they walked down the lane of shops, turning right and going down another. Throughout the walk, her mind kept thinking about the vulpine she was dragging along with her. For once, she had imagined the two of them kissing but quickly shook her head.

_I'm completely sure he's taken. Even if he wasn't, why would he want to be with you?_

Soon, they reached an area where merchants sold food. Fruits, meat, drinks, vegetables, all were laid out on the wooden counters or the clean cloths for showcasing to their customers. The two of them took their time going from one shop to the other, browsing and buying various products and enjoying each other's company.

"What's it like on Corneria?" She asked, watching as he picked and inspected a papaya.

"Well, it's definitely cooler than here." He answered, turning to shoot her a smile.

"I see." She returned the smile as he handed her the fruit, stuffing it into the bag while he paid.

"But I gotta say, most of the populace there are quite bad." He sighed, picking up another fruit and checking it over. "And they lack beauties like you…" The last part of his sentence trailed off.

She froze whatever she was doing and stared at him. Did he just compliment her? She was sure that her fur was not enough to hide the extreme blush she has right now.

The vulpine turned to look at her, seeing the expression she had and sported his own blush, stuttering as he tried to explain. "Krystal, I uh…"

She only placed a finger on his lips, smiling at him and finished stuffing her grocery bag. Then she walked by him, gently brushing her tail against his nose and causing his blush to glow redder and a slight sneeze which she gently laughed in response.

Soon, both of them were carrying bags filled with food, walking along the market lanes and continued to look around, seeing if there was anything else they would want to buy. She turned to the left and spotted a hat stall, catching her attention. Her tail swished around as she walked towards the shop, the vulpine following her with a confused look.

The stand they stopped at had many sombrero hats, the feline merchant smiled as the two approached his shop. He walked over to them, waving and gesturing to the many hats that were piled and displayed.

"Ven a navegar! Tengo los mejores sombreros de por aquí!" The merchant hollered.

The two walked around the tables and baskets filled with hats, mainly the sombreros. She searched one of the large boxes, digging in the pile to find something interesting and pulled out a small sombrero with a nice wave pattern of green and orange around the rim.

"Esto es lindo!" She giggled, walking up to the vulpine and placing it on top of his head. "Y es que encaja a la perfección." She let out another giggle.

"Uh…Cornerian please?" Fox rolled his eyes, his hands occupied with both his and the vixen's groceries and unable to understand Papetoonian.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, smiling.

"La compra de un sombrero para su novio, señora?" The merchant grinned at them.

"Oh, no, no es mi novio…" She blushed as she answered the merchant.

…_Yet._

"So, you wanna buy this?" The vulpine asked, using his eyes to gesture to the hat on top of him, getting a giggle from her.

"Yes!" She grabbed the sombrero from him, putting it on herself and posing at him.

"I'll pay for ya." He smiled.

"Oh, no. It's fine Fox."

Ignoring the vixen, he gently set down one of the bags and dug his pocket for his wallet. He scratched his head as he frowned. "Uh…How much is it?"

"Twenty credits." The merchant answered with a heavy accent.

The vulpine nodded, paying for the hat and smiled at the vixen. Though she kept lying to herself and say this was just a friendly act of kindness, deep inside her mind, she knew there was something more. It was such a miscellaneous thing and yet he was willing to pay for it. She kept thinking about the times she had so far with the vulpine as they continued walking down the market lane.

IIIII

_Why did I do all that? Damn, I know I like her…More than a lot but damn! I'm lucky that she took that random compliment, but the hat? Am I that desperate to try and impress her?_

The two of them were now at the seaside, resting on one of the many benches that sat along it. He couldn't help but replay what he just did, from bumping into her and getting asked to go shopping with her followed by the compliment and buying her the sombrero which now rested behind her back.

_I guess my heart won this round._

Suddenly, he noticed her ears twitching and the smile that slowly formed on her face. She turned to look at him with a cheerful gaze. He wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was, it seemed to be something she liked.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, unable to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Hear what?"

"Listen closely!"

He did as she told him, focusing his ears as they twitched, adjusting and finally hearing faint drum beats and an occasional acoustic guitar strumming. The music played was too far to be heard clearly but he was sure the beat and feeling given from it was that for dancing, one of her favorite activities, suddenly realizing what she wanted to do.

"Let me guess."

She didn't need him to finish his answer, nodding with a grin she stood up and pulled him with her. The two of them quickly paced their way to the source of the music.

IIIII

**Author's Note: Hm, I wonder what will happen next! Anywhooo...**

**Comrade:**_ Right now, it is saying with a picture, that this is actually a small, 50's town, brick buildings, barbershop and all. XD Argh, guess at this current rate I think it will be impossible to to think otherwise. 50's town it is for me then. Hehe_

**Me: **_Ha! A 50's town quite fits this, but there is still inter-planetary travel. xD I have a strange range of technology in this story. xD_

**TwiltSmashNova: **_Ooh, this looks interesting! There wasn't much elaboration (or over-exaggeration) of Fox's depression before, but the emotions that he and Krystal felt for each other were very nice._

**Me:**_ Yeah, I noticed there was a lack of detail behind Fox, I try my best to keep it short and informative but I failed that. And I'm glad that I didn't over-exaggerate Fox's current depression. xD Anyways, I'm glad you like the Fox/Krystal scenes. :P_

**PointCaliber: **_Krystal with a Spanish accent and no telepathy? Interesting, little hard to imagine her without the British one. Por que no las dos? Sorry just had too xD._

**Me: **_Well, it's true that it would be hard to imagine Krystal without her usual accent but that's only because we got too used to the voice acting in the games. :P_

**Speaking of accents, I would like to ask you all this;**

**_If Krystal was to be voice acted by a celebrity with a Spanish accent, who would it be?_  
**

**Leave your answer in your review for fun. :P Ciao!**


	3. First Dance

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter to this fun-to-read short! I had a hard but fun time typing this out! Though it was a bit of a mess at some parts. xD Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! I'm actually quite amazed how this story turned out so far. :) This story seemed to be gaining just as much attention as 'Last Wish' did in it's first few chapters! And also, I'll assure you the next chapters for both this and 'Last Wish' will come out soon! I really wanna complete 'Last Wish' asap. xD Also, this is quite a short chapter at 1,461 words without ANs. Hope it won't disappoint you. :S**

**Speaking of 'Last Wish', I have posted the real chapter 11 just a day ago. If you had been waiting for that and didn't read it yet, go read it! I still find 'Last Wish' a bit messy. Rewrite is definitely planned after I'm done with it.**

**Lastly, thanks for those of you who reviewed this! I appreciate any reviews or feedbacks on this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please! :D**

_**Into The Night**_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_**Chapter Three: First Dance**_

The two rushed their way through the market, the sound of drum beats and guitars began to grow louder as they continued to stroll through the lanes of shop stalls. He could make out the large crowd gathered around a small public building, a type of warehouse, cheering and clapping in sync with the beat. The vixen picked up her pace, forcing him to do the same as they neared it.

He smiled as he turned to the vixen to see that excited look on her face, her tail swishing around in anticipation. Soon, they were budging through the crowd. The vulpine was quite surprised that the music could still be heard from all the noises, the uproar of the crowd was deafening to him now as they kept pushing through the people.

Soon, the wall of people parted as they pushed past the last of the crowd, their eyes fixed on the four animals with instruments as they continued to play the music. The rhythm of the percussion instruments the melody of the strings, all of them gave off the feel to move your feet around. The vulpine found himself enjoying this, his foot tapping and his head nodded once in a while to the music. Not much longer, he felt the vixen's soft paw leaving his, causing him to turn his attention to her as she quickly paced her way to the opening.

Everyone cheered as the vixen entered the open circle, even the musicians cheered. But the vulpine just stared at her with his jaw dropping halfway, slightly surprised how fearless she was as she bowed to the audience and stamped her foot to the rhythm. He watched as she pulled a lace at the back, hidden by her white shirt and her skirt seemed to _grow_ another inch, fashioning elegant ruffles at the hem with a darker shade of pink than the dress itself.

_A Flamenco dress? Is she really going to dance?!_

She put a hand on her hip and raised her other up as if reaching the ceiling. Her eyes closed as she continued to tap her foot to the rhythm of the drum beats until she found the perfect time to start, twirling around and spreading the skirt in a beautiful display before tugging on it, flashing the hemline and making it flicker around like flames.

The crowd roared at the amazing performance by the vixen as she continued to dance. She swung around, twirled, swayed and finally stopped as one of her hands reached up high and the other one extended straight at the vulpine, causing him to freeze with eyes the size of dinner plates. She was beckoning him to _dance_ with her.

He slowly let his gaze move from her fingers to her arm and then up at her turquoise eyes, seeing the determination and the desire for a dance partner in them. Everyone turned to face him, applauding and urging the vulpine to join her. All Fox could do was gape and allow the embarrassment overwhelm him as his cheeks grew redder.

Suddenly, he felt someone push him out from the crowd and into the circle. "Te está llamando a unirse a ella! Vamos hombre!"

The vulpine stumbled out as the crowd let out another uproar of applause. He felt the vixen grab one of his hand as he was within reaching distance. He looked up to see her sweet smile and glittering eyes and everything seemed to slow down as he stared at them in wonder. Without realizing, the two of them took step by step, it felt as if he had known this dance all his life yet he was never taught to dance before.

He twirled her around twice before catching her into his arms, quickly side stepped together as she used one arm to raise her skirt up and the other held within his paw. They circled each other, their gazes never apart, taking each step in sync with the beats of the drums and the clapping around them.

_Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! Clap, clap, clap! _The rhythm did not change as they continued to pace artistically around inside the circle. Then without thinking, the vulpine grabbed her waist with both arms, getting a squeal from her as he lift her up and spun around. After a full five seconds of spinning, he leaned forward and set the vixen down in a position as if she was lying on her back with one arm supporting her back and the other rose up high, ending the dance with a pose.

_What the…Why did I do that?_

The applause from the surrounding audience went wild but the drums continued and soon followed by the clapping, the crowd seemed to started cheering and chanting something the vulpine couldn't make out. He looked down at the vixen below him in confusion only to see a wide grin across her face.

"Beso! Beso!" One of them chanted, soon followed by others and in a few seconds later, the whole room echoed with the same word. "Beso! Beso!"

The two looked around but with different expressions. While the vulpine had a confused look, the vixen had a huge blush on her face. The cheering continued as the two dancers once again locked gazes. She smiled at him sheepishly while the vulpine continued to mentally question himself, but returning the smile to her anyway.

But he only smiled for a second before he felt her lips touch the side of his muzzle, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. Though the audience was expecting something bigger, they still wildly roared at the scene. He could feel his cheeks burn as she eased away and smirked at his reaction though she also sported a blush she couldn't hide.

Soon, she stood up from her position and bowed to the audience and pulled the vulpine out from the warehouse, giggling.

"I didn't know you could dance!" She exclaimed, playfully shoving the vulpine forward before hugging his right arm, causing him to blush.

"I..Uh…" In truth, the vulpine _didn't_ know how to dance. He was going with the flow and all his attention was focused on her. "I guess I did dance before…"

_Back when I graduated from the Academy…_

"Who was your partner back then?" She let go of his arm, lowering her paws to hold his own and stopping in front of him and gave out a curious gaze.

He couldn't answer her as he felt a slight pain in his heart. He looked down at the brick ground, deciding whether he should talk to the blue vixen about it or not. He was a bit surprised how she was so interested in him and all she had done today. The unexpected bump earlier, asking him to shop with her only to dance with her in the middle of a crowd after shopping and the kiss… Though it was just a peck on the cheek, he couldn't help but love the feel of her lips on his face. All the things they had done felt like they had known each other for years.

_But if I answer her, she'd be asking more…_

"Fox?"

Could he be able to talk about his past with her? He looked back up and met the vixen's gaze only this time, the vulpine could see the concerned look in them with the previous curiosity. She must've noticed the slight sad expression he wore a second ago. But he could resist those beautiful blue-green eyes of hers. Those were the proof that he needed. He could trust her. Sighing, he gave the vixen a weak smile and gestured towards the seaside.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"Fox, I didn't mean-"

"No Krys." His other hand cupped over the vixen's paws. "I want to. And I want to ask you something as well."

Her gaze fell to their paws, one over the other and held tightly. She smiled at it, looking back up to meet his emerald eyes once more before nodding. "Okay."

His smile grew a bit bigger as she answered. Though it felt as if things were going way too fast, it felt right. He pondered it, only meeting the vixen yesterday and now they were this close. The two of them walked together, their steps synced with one another as they strolled back to the sea side.

_I know I can trust her. I just know it._

IIIII

**Author's Note: Wooh! I hope this chapter didn't do too bad. I do apologize if I sped up their relationship too fast. xD This is a short story afterall. I also hope the dance scene was understandable. xD To me, it felt somewhat like gibberish.**

**Again, thank you all who had reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it as always.**

**PointCaliber: **_Excellent, love it! Papetoonian. Voice actor would have to be Penélope Cruz most defiantly ;D_

**Me: **_That's a good choice! She does have a cute accent. :P__  
_

**Comrade: **_Argh! Now I just put the setting into a place in NC...it's uh...Beaufort, that's right...a bit of a port town, dock, seaside shops made outa wood...perfect for a market. :D __It's funny how I can relate to this stuff. Haha! __Super duper great job my friend! In truth I am excited to read more! It is very nice and fun to read, no trouble trying to understand any part of the story. __Hehe, horescopes...I think I was supposed to the the bull or something...born leader, strong headed somethin' crap. :D_

**Me: **_To be honest, I didn't really base the setting from anywhere. xD It just popped up in my head. Though your guessing were quite amazing. I noticed how similar Beaufort looked to where I set this story at. :P And I'm glad you like the fun touch I tried to put into this. xD And for your horoscope, it would be Taurus or Aries...Damn it I'm not sure! xD_

**Twilt Smash Nova:**_ It's smart how you made Spanish into "Papetoonian" :)__  
_

**Me:** _Glad you like it! I always think Papetoon as a Spanish ruled planet. Don't ask why. xD It just happens to be how it felt like to me. Lol._

**The Krystal Method:**_Nice work with the interactions between Fox and Krystal in this chapter. I also like the playful personality you've given her, makes for a fun read!_ _As far as who could voice Krystal, I don't know. At first I was thinking Shakira, but I haven't heard her speak in a long time so I don't remember what her accent is like._

**Me:** _I'm glad you liked the interactions between them though they look quite crappy. xD I'm a beginner writer after all. For Krystal's playful personality, I've always thought of her as that since the SF: Adventure game. But Command ruined that but I usually ignore it. I'm not sure how Shakira sounds like besides her singing. xD But I'm sure it's great!_

**And for the question of this chapter!**

**_If you were to dance with your partner, what song would you two dance to?_  
**

**Leave your open answer in your review! :P**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate any reviews, feedbacks etc! Ciao!**


	4. Talks

**Author's Note: Hey! In case you're wondering why is this being updated faster than 'Last Wish', it's because of how much shorter this story is. xD Anyways, I was a bit disheartened when I saw no reviews on chapter three. It was literally 0 for two days until someone actually noticed it and posted a review. But I couldn't blame you guys, the updates that week was a bit rushed and was probably pushed down the list by other stories. Especially since there were like four popular ones updated at the same time as I updated this. It's like a competition. xD**

**Now this chapter was not much of a difficulty to write for some reason...Even though these scenes are not what I'm best at. xD**

**Anyway, thank you those of you who had reviewed last chapter and I appreciate the feedback and reviews of this chapter as well! It gives motivation for me to continue! Enjoy this chapter.**

**UPDATE: I finally gotten permission from a great artist to use one of her artworks on Krystal as this fanfic's cover art! I do NOT in anyway claim the art work, it is owned by (C)Black_Berry (Her deviant link is in my profile.)**

_**Into The Night  
**__Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
__**Chapter Four: Talks**_

The waves from the small ocean continued to gently push up the sandy beach as the two foxes walked along it. They had left the market place just a few minutes ago, talking about memorable times of their past. They looked back, seeing that the town's piers were now no bigger than miniatures being displayed before exchanging another smile as they continued to walk along the long stretch of the beach.

They had forgotten about their groceries at the market, but neither of them seemed to even notice it. Their attention were all focused on each other and the beauty around them; the late afternoon sun, the sea and the natural landscape surrounding them. The moment really felt special to her, even if she didn't know why, she couldn't help but almost believed that they were already together. They were holding paws, a relaxing walk on a beautiful beach and most of all, the isolation. No one was around to bother them, the whole place was empty and there were no footprints or anything that indicated they were not alone. They had the beach all to themselves.

She was beginning to think this was a dream, everything seemed so perfect. She turned to look at the vulpine seeing how shy he looked and smiled.

_If this is a dream, then I think I'll never wake up. Ever…_

The vixen then remembered the reason they were here, she wanted to ask who was his previous dance partner but later turned the question into something more personal. Though she really didn't mean it that way, it could be an opportunity for her to warm up to him even further. The vixen had already known that she was falling in love with him even though they only met yesterday. He had no flaws that she could see. But the question remains; Does he feel the same?

Surely there were signs of that, but barely enough for the vixen to truly conclude. She had also given him some signs as well, having to suggest they shop together and flirting with him in Papetoonian which she then realized that he couldn't understand her. Then there was the kiss after their dance. She was going to kiss him on the lips but decided not to. She'd save that for a much more better moment.

_Like now…_

"So, who was your partner?" She asked, causing the vulpine's ears to flicker as he remembered why they were here.

"Oh, right." He sighed, his expression changed to a frown as he recalled his past. "Well…My dance partner was also my ex."

"I could tell." She lowered her gaze. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"So is that the reason you moved here?" She looked up again, catching his deep emerald orbs. "So you want to avoid her?"

"No." He stopped walking, causing her to stop as well before letting go of her hand. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that he did so. "In truth, I actually had nothing left back on Corneria."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He repeated before looking up at the late afternoon sky. "I had nothing that can be considered mine, no home and I have no one."

"Your family?" She continued, biting her lips as she waited for his answer.

There was a long pause after what she asked before he looked at her again. "They're not here anymore."

_Just like mine…_

"I guess we have more in common than I thought…" The last of her cheerful mood was gone as she spoke.

"Your parents-"

"Are gone as well." Her vision was getting watery. "Fox, I'm not from this system."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm from Cerinia. A dead planet."

"Krys, I-"

"No, Fox. Don't, it's not needed."

The vulpine bit his lips and turned to look towards the ocean as the water reflected the rays from Solar, giving it an orange color. She followed his gaze, watching as the calm waves continued to wash up shore and withdraw. It calmed her a bit, allowing the smallest of smile to tug on her lips before he started speaking again.

"I was going to end it…" He said, causing her to look back at him with a confused look. "Yesterday, I was gonna end it because I can't handle the mess I have as a life."

"Fox?"

"But then…" He turned to face her, his deep green gaze locked with hers. "I saw you."

Now she realized what the vulpine was doing or was about to do when she looked out her window and saw him on the roof of his apartment. She couldn't believe someone like him would do such a thing. If he did do that, she wouldn't have met him and she probably wouldn't meet anyone else like him. There was a long pause; she was unable to reply to him after he had said that.

_What could I say…_

"You saved me." He finally broke the silence, jerking her back to reality from her train of thoughts. "But I'm just wondering."

"Hm?" She hummed, getting lost in his emerald gaze.

"This would be a stupid question." He looked down, trying his best to hide the blush that had come over his face. She couldn't help but smile at it as the redness of his face was too visible to hide. "Krystal, are you…Uh…"

"Yes Fox." She didn't need him to finish the question. "I'm taken."

She cursed herself for wording it wrongly. She looked and saw the heartache and sadness in his eyes, causing her to feel the same. Thinking quickly, the vixen once again grabbed his paw, giving it a light squeeze to get his attention. But to her surprise, it was the vulpine who spoke first.

"Who is he?"

She was about to tell him but decided not to, instead she smiled at him before turning to the side. "If you come to the event at my workplace tomorrow at night, I'll tell you."

"Will he be there?"

"Yes, he will."

With that, the vixen walked off, only to take a few steps before turning back to him and adding. "Fox. Promise me you'd come tomorrow."

She could see his head bowed and his tail drooped down onto the sandy shore causing her to feel a bit of pain in her heart for saying that. They were so close! Then she messed it up and now here they were, their hearts aching at a place like this. It took him a few seconds before he nodded.

"Don't you dare break that promise, Fox…You must come. For me."

IIIII

_I knew she was taken._

The vulpine sighed as he continued to button up his shirt, looking over the mirror before walking out the bathroom of his apartment. Overall, his attire was above casual, a simple white button-up shirt and olive green trousers with a black leather belt. He wasn't sure why he bothered to dress so nicely but he couldn't bother going through his dresser to find another bunch of clothing.

He had promised her to go and he would never break that. He will go. This was for her. Even if he couldn't get her, this was the least he could do. He had heard about the event, it was apparently a festival celebrated for the planet's rich harvest of the summer and the vixen's workplace was the hottest spot for the celebration.

"This is it…" He muttered to himself.

He walked out of his bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. Sitting near the doorway was a box wrapped neatly with a note left by her. She had sent the box earlier today and had wanted him to wear them for the occasion. He opened the box, revealing a pair of jet black leather shoes. It took him a moment before he figured out they were for dancing but what type of dance, he wasn't sure.

_Dancing? Krystal…What are you up to…_

He sighed, seeing that wearing his usual sneakers wouldn't have fit with the outfit he was wearing, he brought the pair of dance shoes to the couch and put them on. To his surprise, they fit him better than he had anticipated. It wasn't too loose or tight. After putting on the other shoe, he stood up and tested them, pacing around the room and doing a few random taps on the floor. They were just as good as his sneakers and it amazed him.

_These must've cost her a LOT. But why…_

He looked up at the clock hanging from the wall. It was past supper time and a quarter away from midnight, he wasted no time and checked if he had left anything. Satisfied that he didn't leave anything, he nodded to himself and left the apartment.

Another few minutes later, he was outside. Standing at the edge of the sidewalk, the vulpine waved at a taxi driving by, getting its attention. It stopped in front of him, its doors opened automatically and he quickly got in.

"To East Avenue, quickly please!"

"Alright." The driver nodded, immediately started down the road.

_I hope I know what I'm doing…_

IIIII

**Author's Note: And there it is! Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I tried making a cliffhanger here or whatever it could be. _ This story is near the finish line! Only about two more chapters to go! Phew, a rough 1,549 words. Again, I thank those of you who had reviewed last chapter:**

**Comrade: **_I think I just learned another Spanish word today! It's not much use for me, except for maybe...NO BESO! XD_

Okay, to sum up my crazy mind. We have one medieval market, one long street full of 4 story apartment buildings. One giant warehouse on the other side of the market-it looks like a 1800s factory, smokestacks pumping out black smoke. XD and a boardwalkish Beaufort thing along the coastal area.

Dang my head is screwed up! :D it's not ur fault if ya think I'm getting onto ya :D

Great chapter! I'm not depressed! Just supa dupa slap happy! Haha!

**Me:** _Woah...Where did I say there were smoke coming out of the warehouse? xD Silly thoughts of yours haha. I noticed that I lack details in the setting and I'll try to improve that sometime soon. I'm glad you liked the chapter though!_

**ChaseUC: **_Seems like love can do all sorts of things. Hell, it can even make foxes dance. Love at first sight started it all, didn't it? :P  
From almost killing himself, to meeting Krystal and then finally dancing with her in front of a crowd (he wasn't even embarrassed, looks like the romance took over), seems like Fox's life is getting much better.  
The action is somewhat rushed, but it feels like it has something to do with the storyline. They just met, i'd EXPECT their reactions to be rushed. They aren't thinking with their brain, they're thinking with their hearts. BTW, Kudos to Fox for buying that hat for Krystal, like a true gentleman. xD  
The fact that you're syncing the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter with the story-line itself is a nice touch, it's almost like the lyrics reveal what's going to happen during the chapter. Not too much, not too little, just enough to keep the reader intrigued and interested.  
And who cares if it's going too fast?! The important thing is that both foxes are happy, even though their love is quite rapid.  
The Spanish parts are somewhat funny. I don't understand Spanish myself (neither does Fox, it seems), but it's interesting. At first I thought that the place in which the story was going on was in a Mexican town or a favela (made me think that there will be a gunfight or something drug related, lol), the scenery really makes it look like that. The street performers are also very nice.  
On one hand, it seems like Fox likes Krystal, but he's too confused and shy to reveal his feelings to her, whilst Krystal is hungry for some love (not the 18 love, of course! :P) and more open to vent her emotions to Fox.  
FOX, Y U NO WORK AT TALKING TO LADIES?!  
Anyway, if I were to dance with my partner, i'd dance to "In The Satten Night" (is that how it's called? I forgot), seems like a nice, calm song.  
BTW, I just have to ask - what dance were Fox and Krystal dancing? Samba or something? xD_

**Me:** _Holy crap! You posted the longest review of this story! :D But this is probably for all three previous chapters. xD Anyways, I'm EXTREMELY glad you did this for me, bud. (Yes I know this guy. :D) Fox is always like this towards ladies. xD To those he like anyway. :P 'In the Satten Night'? Never really heard about that before, I might hear it sometime soon!_

_And about the dance that they were dancing to...A combination of Tango and Fandango I guess... xD_

**I appreciate any feedback and/or reviews, critiques etc! It helps me a lot, motivates me and lets me know if you enjoy this or not.**

**And now comes the question of this chapter:**

**_What place or event would you and your partner dance in?_  
**

**Leave your answer in your reviews! Ciao! :)**


	5. Festival

_****_**Author's Note: A little small writer's block here. xD But it's over. Here's the next chapter! This one is somewhat a boring chapter and I hope you don't mind. xD I'm pretty sure there are possibly many mistakes in this chapter because I decided to only quickly reread it once before I post this. And again, we are close to the finale of this story! Hopefully it's still fun to read so far. I try. Next would probably be the last chapter. And I also had a friend of mine who's a great reader in my school to review the story in person. Apparently she said that Fox's part on Chapter four was cheesy. xD I looked it over and I have to say, it did look a bit cheesy. But overall, it's going good!**

**Anyway, thanks for your feedback and reviews from last chapter! Enjoy and I'd appreciate any feedback, reviews and criticism! It helps!**

_**Into The Night  
**__We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
__**Chapter Five: Festival**_

The sapphire vixen anxiously bit her lips as she straightened her ankle-length dress and buttoned up her black blouse; the usual uniform she wore while at work except this time, it was a bit more special. Everything was not unusual, not until you spot the gold glimmer from a necklace chain that was mostly hidden by the uniform itself. But accompanying that was the tiara above her turquoise eyes, the small ruby in the center twinkled as she brushed her bangs to the side.

She was not anxious about the event. It was far from it. She was anxious and worried if he would be there. She had made it clear that day that she wanted him to come. No, she _needed_ him to come. She blinked and looked at herself, taking a deep breath before turning around and headed straight out the staff changing room and into the noisy atmosphere of the club.

The street outside was blocked off for this special event. Tables covered by white table clothes were set in front of the club and across the road to the opposite side. A stage was set in the middle of the wide asphalt path where a group of musicians performed. Animals were dancing to the rhythm everywhere accompanied by the mixed noises of chatter, music and the occasional sound of dining.

She quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd, her eyes scanned the hundreds of bodies around her, looking for someone. Finally finding the person she was looking for, the blue fox quickly strolled to him.

"Manager!" She called out as she approached a stout mastiff in a simple white button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows accompanied by a stained apron.

He turned around , looking at the vixen for a second before his eyes widened.

"Krystal!" He blurted out with a surprised tone. "¿Qué pasa con todas las joyas?! Esto no es un partido de clase alta!"

"Lo siento ..." She smiled sheepishly at her boss.

"Io que." He gestured a dismissive wave. "Tenemos clientes para servir! Ahora date prisa!"

She responded with a nod before quickly leaving the manager and headed for the kitchen, stopping right at the doorway to look over the table beside it. Finding a notepad and a pen, she quickly grabbed them and walked back to the tables, trying to see if any hands were raised for orders.

The sky darkened as Solar disappeared behind the horizon and the later the time was, the more crowded the club had become. At times, she'd have to squeeze herself through the gaps between animals that were hanging around, making her job more difficult as she carried plate after plate of expensive food to tables that seemed impossible to reach.

"Señora!"

She stopped, turning to the source of the voice to see the familiar four musicians sitting at the stage's stairway with their instruments in cases, waving at her. She quickly set the last of the orders and headed back to them smiling.

"Hola!" She greeted them as she approached.

"Hey!" One of the four; an orange tabby cat- returned the greeting, followed by the rest. "Me acuerdo de ti! Usted es ese bailarín de ayer!"

"Sí, ese soy yo." She blushed.

"¿Dónde está ese compañero guapo de los tuyos?" Another one asked.

"Él va a estar aquí." She answered. She then felt uneasy. What if he didn't come? What if-

"Él tiene que aprender a ser más puntual entonces." The third one; a Chihuahua, remarked, adjusting the strings on his acoustic guitar. "No es una buena cosa a tener una niña esperando."

"Especialmente en este evento!" The last musician exclaimed, getting a cheer of agreement from the rest of his group.

"Digamos, mientras que usted está esperando por él" The feline musician rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "¿Te gustaría tocar con nosotros en el escenario?"

"Q-Que?" She shifted uneasily, looking around. "Pero mi director me..."

"No será un problema, señorita!" He waved her worries away. "Vamos a hablar con él más tarde."

She sighed, nodding to them and just on time too. The previous performance had just ended and now it was their turn. The four musicians stepped up onto the stage and took their seats, removing their instruments from their cases and waited for the vixen as she walked to the center of the stage. Some among the audience recognized the five, giving a wave of applause even before the performance had started.

The drummer started first, and getting the crowd to clap along. Soon, the strings joined in and the vixen took her first step of the dance, swaying her dress lightly as she paced around. But she couldn't do her best, having most of her attention inside her mind to focus on the vulpine. She'd glance around the crowd at times during her dance, wishing to see his familiar face.

_Where are you Fox?_

IIIII

"Uh…" He looked out the window, seeing rows upon rows of cars that blocked and surrounded his cab. He'd never seen this street so crowded before. Then again, there was a special event being held. The vulpine checked the time on his wrist com, midnight was approaching fast and he couldn't afford to stay trapped in traffic. Finally deciding to just run there, he tapped on the driver's shoulder.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna continue on foot."

"Eh, alright amigo. You still need to pay though." The driver shrugged, apparently didn't mind such a situation.

"No problem, how much?"

"Thirty."

"Hold on a second…" He dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and searched for the amount. Not even a second after handing the cab driver a fifty credit note, the vulpine bolted out the taxi and ran past the vehicles stuck in the congestion. The club wasn't far away, he was almost there.

"_Don't you dare break that promise, Fox…You must come. For me." _She had said, and for damn sure he'd go there for her.

Continuing to run, he occasionally looked to his left, above the sea of jammed cars at the sign posts and trying to remember which street her workplace was. The sound of car horns and people shouting out from within their vehicles were quite distracting, especially when he had to dodge people's heads poking out their windows as he ran by.

_Come on…East Avenue, East Avenue…_

He stopped, seeing the closed off street to the left and the festive decorations decorating the surrounding buildings along with many empty parked cars. That was it. Wasting no time, he jumped onto the hood of one car, getting an angry scolding by the owner of the car in response and hopped from car to car, some even had their alarms triggered by accident.

_Oh boy…_

Finally, he landed onto the sidewalk and looked up in front only to find another obstacle; people. There must've been a thousand people crammed into the small street. Music from the far stage could barely be heard through the loud chatter and other noises from the animals bunched up together.

But looking up at the stage, he could see a figure in a red dress and blue fur- _Blue _fur?! He squinted his eyes and allowed her small dancing image to slip into his mind, mesmerized. Quickly, he turned his attention back to the crowd, taking a deep breath and tread his way through the crowd. His only goal was to reach her.

The vulpine pushed and bumped into people, making his way through the street as the music continued to play. He didn't know how long had it been or how much further was he from the stage. All he knew was that her dancing figure was getting closer every time he moved forward and squeezed his way through the crowd.

But then, he stopped. He looked at her awestruck by the large Papetoonian moon behind her as she continued to twirl, sway and step around. He'd never seen a sight more beautiful and it just made him more determined to reach her. Admiring the view for a few more seconds, he continued pushing his way towards the stage. He was almost there! As he budged his way closer, he called out to her, hoping that he was within earshot.

"Krystal!"

IIIII

**Author's Note: And there it is! Told you it's a bit...Disappointing I guess? :S I don't know, this is quite short and unorganized from my point of view. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And again, thank you those of you who reviewed last chapter! I appreciated it a lot!**

**Wooh! There's many here!**

**ChaseUC:** _Geez, Krys, choose your words more carefully, you could have hurt the poor guy. :/  
The plot actually makes me think more about what WOULD have happened if Krys didn't see Fox. It's actually a really intriguing thing to think about. She saved his life with her look (she sure has some magical eyes that can stop people from committing suicide, lol), she changed his whole life in a split second. He really should be thankful to Krystal. If it wasn't for her, he'd be a red pancake on the ground.  
Next thing that I wonder is what Krys' boyfriend (so to speak..) will think about the whole Fox and Krystal situation. I'd expect fists to be flying over the beauty of her. Who's gonna win her? Fox or her... husband, boyfriend, manager, w/e. Then again, she can love both Fox and the other guy. But I have a feeling that she likes Fox more though. The way she talks and expresses herself is quite romantic, although a little bit shy.  
But I wonder what she's like in private life. Is she aggressive? Is she calm? Does she give a five-finger discount instead of love to her partners that don't like her? She might be a crazy chick, lol. I hope that Fox will have luck with her.  
Also, the fact that the story is nearing to an end makes it even more interesting. Is the dance going to be their final dance? Or are they going to live happily-forever-after? (- might have phrased that in a bad way...). Will Fox finally see light at the end of the tunnel or is he going to resort to trying to end his life again? If he'll try to end his life again, someone should call his ex girlfriend to maybe try and save the situation. :P  
Keep up the great work with the story, and also, if I may suggest, could you do more fanfics based around love songs? They're short, but fun to read (and probably even more fun to write!) and VERY intriguing. It's a crazy plot, like in this one. You just never know what will happen next, and that's what makes it fun and enjoyable to read! :D  
As for the question... hm, probably in a restaurant, on the dance floor. Nice, calm, romantic music, me and my love, small, slow moves with out bodies. Our lips close to each others, feeling our each others' hearts pound with love and excitement. Not sure about the crowd, they can be there, as long as they won't be annoying or won't try to dance with my love, lol._

Keep the love and romance flowing Jede, and Fox and Krystal's hearts warm and full of emotions for each other!

**Me: **_Haha! Maybe I should write an alternative ending for this, but then this is a song fic...I think that's how people would label this. I'm also quite glad you liked the romance so far. You got a very detailed answer about last chapter's question! :P_

**Troygroomes: **_is Krystal going to say she is taken by Fox. my partner ( Madison who's my wife ) danced on our first date when i took her out ta dinner. our 2nd & 3rd dance sessions were on our wedding day. 2nd was while flying our vintage F4u Corsairs ( Madison's being a 1d model mine is a 1c model ). songs were When You Lover A Woman , Faithfully by Journery for our 2nd & 3rd dance sessions. 1st dance session was Amazed by Lonestar._

**Me: **_Wooh! You two must be quite the couple! Dancing and flying? That's awesome! I'll have to check out those songs you mentioned some time soon!_

**Comrade: **_I wasn't referring to lack of description, only how my mind was being stupid. Right now it's the afternoon, when I posted that review, it was most likely one in the morning. Heheh..._

Poor fox, I guess he's gonna be a bit on the downside in the next chapter. Jet black dance shoes? Glad I'm not him, I'm not the type to want to be the center of attention. :)

Another great job! The emotions and all were written nicely. It's nice to read something flowing like this. And in no way should you worry about posting 1,500 word chapters, it still is fun to read, I like being able to get small pieces at a time and not have to worry about if I have enough time to read one that might be several thousand words long. *cough*

XD There's a warehouse like meeting place where festivals set up in or near, it matches your description nicely. :D not to mention it is what you probably had thought of when you wrote. Very nice little place, definitely would go great with a market. Maybe some vendors inside. Agh! Shut up brain! This is not reviewing!

Merry upcoming Christmas! ;)

**Me: **_Haha, I'd say the same when it came to Fox's current situation. I'm glad you liked the emotions I gave and the length of the chapters. xD This is a short story after all. Your mind gives interesting answers, I don't mind about it. :P It's actually kinda useful! And thanks! Merry upcoming Christmas to you too!_

**TwiltSmashNova: **_I honestly have no idea what's going to go down! That's a good thing!  
You did well with the sad atmosphere of Fox and Krystal's conversation._

**Me: **_Thanks! I actually expected it to be easy to guess the next series of events. xD But then again, I'm the writer and I barely know the reader's point of view on this. :P The sad atmosphere? I didn't even notice that part! Thanks for telling me! I guess that means I'm improving in...Drama? xD Heck, I don't know but all I know is that I'm improving! Thanks again!_

__**Soo, I guess I'm improving a bit on this. xD But I also have a really strange question that is different from the previous ones. It's been on my mind lately since I have recently read a story which I found out was a rip off of another original story. It's simple to ask but quite a mix to answer...**

**_Do you think this story lacks originality?_**

**__I know this question is a bit more about reviewing than a fun-to-answer question but I'm seriously wondering. But this 'originality' could be anything. Plot-wise, theme-wise etc. Anything. I'd be very happy to see opinions from you readers out there, thanks!**


	6. The Answer

_****_**Author's Note: And now the finale to this short story. This would be the first story that I actually managed to complete. xD Hopefully you guys like this chapter! It may not be the best but at least I hope I could 'wow' some of you since last chapter was mainly just a filler or something...I forgot the term but whatever! Anyway, hopefully you liked the whole story overall!**

**Thanks to those of you who'd left a feedback on the previous chapter and I'm sorry I kinda disappointed you guys. :\ But I hope this would cheer you back up! Leave your feedbacks as I really appreciate them! Enjoy!**

_**Into The Night  
**__We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night  
__**Chapter Six: The Answer**_

"Krystal!"

She heard a familiar voice coming to her right as she twirled again and back-stepped once to get a glance at the crowd. Was she imagining? Certainly, she'd heard him and there was no doubt about it. She continued her performance but her eyes focused on searching through the crowd, finding that vulpine that she'd been waiting for.

_I must be imagining._

Just as she was about to shrug it off, thinking that it was just her imagination, his figure appeared just slightly in view by the side. She couldn't help but allow a smile to tug on her lips as she saw him pushing through the audience to reach her.

Suddenly, the drum rhythm changed, another thrill entered the crowd as the familiar melody started to play. She managed to switch her stance, stamping on the stage as she waited the right moment to start her next dance.

The strumming from the guitars intensified, signaling her to start and she did so, tugging her long skirt and waving it around, creating a motion from it as if a flame was flickering. The crowd let out an uproar of applause at the spectacular performance, surprised at how energetic she was when the song came up. It even surprised herself, not knowing whether if it was the song or was it something else?

She glanced at the crowd again, seeing the vulpine standing at the side watching her. She could see the smile he wore and those eyes of his that seemed to voice out his current thoughts to her. Her heart beats quickened as the performance came closer and closer to the finale.

With a final strum from the musician, she made a quick spin and stopping in a bowed motion. The hem of her skirt seemed to fall in slow motion as she did so followed by the loud and almost crazy applause from the audience.

The four musicians lined up beside the vixen, bowing their heads before walking off the stage. Without hesitation, the vixen made her way to the vulpine as soon as she reached the ground. When she finally spotted him, she couldn't help but smile mischievously when she figured that he didn't notice her presence.

Since her footsteps were covered by the loud chattering and other noises, she could easily sneak behind the vulpine as he continued to look around, finding her. Just as she was within range and the path between them cleared, she pounced at him, hugging him from behind.

"Gah! Krystal!" He yelped in surprise only to get a laugh from her.

"You actually came!" She exclaimed, unable to hide her happiness. "For a moment I thought you'd never come." She leaned to the side, allowing him to look at her over his shoulder.

"I can't say no to you." He said, smiling at her. "No, I should say that I'd never say no to you."

She returned the smile, gently slipping her arms from his waist back to her side but her right paw grabbed his hand in the process as she walked to face him. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter just by feeling the strong and firm squeeze he gave when she held his hand. She pulled him slightly, gesturing him to follow her.

"Come on!" She tugged his arm, her pace quickening as she led him into the club.

After squeezing their way through the large crowds, they made their way down an emptier hallway, past the public restrooms and other animals along the way. Reaching the end of the hallway, she pushed past a set of doors to their left and went up the stairs, closely followed by the vulpine.

Soon, they found themselves on the roof of the building, laughing and playfully shoving each other as they reached the middle. The loud noises from the club were no more than muffled and distant sounds up here where she could spend time with him in peace.

She looked up to see his eager gaze and smiled. She could tell he was wondering why she'd brought them here. She let out a sigh and looked up at the clear night sky, noticing the large white moon. She admired it, her eyes never leaving the white circle in the dark, star speckled sky.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, admiring the scene.

He followed her gaze and realized what she meant and nodded. "Yeah." He simply said before smiling thoughtfully. "You know when you were performing; I couldn't help but think that you looked like a goddess, dancing with the moon behind you."

She giggled and blushed at his compliment, looking back at the vulpine. "Mhm? What would I be the goddess of?"

He turned, locking gazes with her. "Many things, really. I think I could call you the goddess of everything."

She chuckled at his joke before she noticed the hint of disappointment in his eyes and stopped. She didn't know why he had such a look which caused her to wonder if he had ever noticed the signs she'd given.

_Oh Fox, can't you see?_

"Fox?" She finally spoke out, causing him to snap out of his train of thoughts.

"Krystal I…Uh…"

IIIII

_Well…It's now or never._

"…Uh…Was wondering about something." He managed, stuttering his sentence from pure nervousness. "You said you were taken last time…So…"

"Yes I said that." She answered him without any trouble, causing him to ponder how she could act like this with him as if…

"Where is he?" He asked looking around. "You said you'd introduce me to him."

He could see the smirk she gave him, shaking her head as if she was disappointed by a student in a class.

"But you already know him." She finally said, looking back up at him with those lovely turquoise eyes.

_What?_

"I do?" He gave her a confused look. "Who-"

She cut him off as she placed a finger on his lips, smiling. She leaned closer and replaced her finger with her lips, causing him to stiffen up in surprise. Soon, he gave in to the feeling and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck.

It was amazing. More amazing than he'd first thought. Her taste, scent and the feel of her body against his, it all felt like a dream come true. The only thing in his mind now was the vixen he was kissing, everything else was forgotten. Time seemed to freeze, his surroundings were ignored, and all he felt was her lips and tongue.

But soon, he felt her ease away and causing him to open his eyes to see that same smirk she had earlier. He managed return the expression before resting his head on top of hers, allowing a whisper of his realization through his breath.

"…So I'm that person?"

"You're so silly, you know that?" She murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I guess so."

She laughed at the answer, allowing it to fade away to complete silence as they enjoyed each other's company for as long as it would last. Both of them wouldn't dare ruin this perfect moment, after she'd answered his question and made it official with that kiss, all he ever wanted now was to be with her in all and anyway possible.

_I love her, and she loves me._

The thought made his heart pound hard and allowed a smile to appear on his face. Having the vixen made him feel like the luckiest guy in the galaxy. And from the looks of it, no one could take her away from him.

But as they enjoyed each other's embrace, a slow melody caught their attention and the two started swaying gently to it. He looked at her, amused at what they were doing. She couldn't help but giggle as they instinctively danced slowly to the music from below. Not long later, she started humming while they continued their little slow dance, stepping around as they held onto each other.

This was a moment he'd wish would last longer but the dryness in his throat wouldn't allow him to enjoy it. Finally unable to hold his thirst, he cleared his throat and caused her to look up at him. For a second he was lost in her gaze but her voice cut his trance.

"Hm?" She hummed, a questioning look on her face.

"Let's grab a drink downstairs." He suggested, getting a smile from her.

"Allow me to have you experience East Avenue's finest." She said playfully before reluctantly pulling away from their embrace. "Come on!" She pulled him with her back into the building.

IIIII

She pushed open the doors and paced through the hallway they previously used to access the roof. The hallway wasn't so crowded this time and they quickly made their way back into the loud and active club. Unknowingly, she accidentally bumped into someone as she dragged the vulpine with her. Looking up, she saw who'd she bumped into and gasped.

"Manager!" Her ears drooped as she saw the frustrated yet confused look on his face.

"Krystal?" The mastiff blurted out. "Cuando en Lylat has estado?!"

"Lo siento…"

She noticed the vulpine walked up by her side, causing both her and the manager to look up at him. She could tell the vulpine had no idea what was going on as he continued to eye both of them in confusion until the manager spoke up.

"¿Quién es este chico guapo?" The mastiff casually asked, surprising the vixen. Seeing her look caused the canine to smirk and sighed. "Jóvenes." He looked at both of them before continuing. "Supongo que quiere tomarse la noche libre para esta ocasión especial?"

Her expression turned from confusion to surprise and finally sheer joy from his boss's words. Was he saying that she could spend the night with Fox? Like a little girl given permission to go out to a night party, she squealed with excitement and hugged the canine, getting a hearty chuckle from him.

"Pero ¿por qué?" She asked, still somewhat unsure why her boss allowed the two to spend the rest of the night.

"No todos los días se llega a pasar tiempo con alguien especial en estos eventos." He looked behind him to the cashier counter nearby before adding, "Además, se hizo una gran actuación en el escenario ..."

She gave him a confused look before the realization sank in. Her previous performance on stage must've gotten tipped by a lot of the customers. She sighed at his manager, stepping back as he shooed her back to the vulpine.

Deciding not to waste time, she gladly accepted the night off and rejoined Fox, walking by his side as she explained to him what the canine said.

"Well then," he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "shall we get a drink?"

"I thought I said I'll show you East Avenue's finest drinks." She answered with a playful tone before leading him to the club's bar.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and faking a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure about that. Your workplace doesn't look so popular." He joked, getting a playful shove from her.

"I'm sure you'll like them." She smiled at him as they took seats at the bar.

"Alright then."

IIIII

_And we sang Ayo Ayo Ayo Ay!  
And the voices rang like the angels sang  
And we sang Ayo Ayo Ayo Ay!  
And we danced off into the Night!_

IIIII

**Author's Notes: I hope you'd like this ending! If not, don't worry, there's two more endings to this which I'll be working on! So even though I'll mark this as 'complete', stay tuned for those alternative endings!**

**Again, I thank those of you who reviewed last chapter!**

**ChaseUC: **_Seeing how Fox jumped over cars (parkour much? xD), I was expecting him to parkour over people's heads as well. Would be quite funny to see Krystal's reaction, lol.  
Also, the cab driver wanted thirty Dollars (is it Dollars? Or some Spanish currency? :P) and Fox gave him fifty. I guess he was in such a hurry that he "gifted" the driver 20 bucks. And yet, they say that the economical situation is crap, eh?  
There was too much Spanish for my liking, hell, I'd just skip over those parts. I didn't know what they meant until you gave me a translation. xD  
I was kinda thinking that Krys informed her manager about what she'd be doing, but I guess that would result in smaller paychecks?  
As for romance, there wasn't any in this chapter, as far as I could see, mainly because Fox was stuck in a traffic jam and Krys was working like crazy in the restaurant. This chapter seemed more like an "intro" into the last and final chapter, ending with a small cliffhanger. :P  
As for the question - F no, lol!  
I haven't seen any SF fanfics that are song-themed, and the way you blended the events in the video with the Star Fox ones is awesome! :D_

**Me: **_Thanks! But there are actually a lot of song-themed stories out there but they're mostly one-shots. I have yet to see any chapter-based song-fics so far but I'm pretty sure they'll appear sooner or later. xD_

**XxSanitariumxX:** _This is definitely a more original theme to a Fox and Krystal romance which usually take place after their breakup or somewhere in the canon. The Spanish is always a plus in my book, for some reason it makes the story feel more exotic, like watching a foreign movie or something. However, there was a part where there was a slightly elongated bit of Spanish conversing and without subtitles it had me skipping ahead rather quickly. Another thing I wanted to say was how darn short this chapter is! Why so short? I was so excited when I realized it was updated but bummed when the actual chapter was scratching a thousand words tops. This is more of a set up chapter, I'll admit but you better wow us with the next one, which I have full confidence you will._

**Me: **_I'm glad it gave you the feel of a foreign movie! xD That's quite surprising to me because I never expected it to give readers that feel. xD And I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't good, hopefully this chapter had cheered you up and hopefully 'wow' you. :)_

**Comrade: **_It depends on everyone's definition of originality. There is at least two or three stories where Fox meets Krystal. (Fox isn't a pilot etc. like this story. And krystal isn't in, from, near Cerinia)._

As for a more picky definition...if Fox fights the boyfriend for the girl etc. that would be similar to...I think one or two other stories? Mainly 'Fate' by...lets see...what's his face...I think Capt. Fox, maybe?

And if ya get even more picky, that's about it to my knowledge...so it all rides on how the story goes from here. Boyfriend walks on stage with Krystal etc. Fox gets mugged, bla bla bla

So, you have 95% originality currently, but it could be knocked down even lower. This all rides on what happens in the next chapter. You dug yourself a trap. :D you could either have a really good, or a really bad chapter. :D

Either way I don't give a crap, just keep on writing and I will follow you to the end. :P

Oye, just thinking about how it is in the story makes me uncomfortable. xD

Merry incoming Christmas xD

**Me: **_95% Originality? :O Woohoo! But then, I think this chapter would lower that percentage. xD I also thought about a possible scene that she was actually taken by another guy but decided I had something else in plan. :P_

**I noticed a few of you pointed out I used too much Spanish. xD I'm actually glad you guys pointed that out! I'll be making sure my future stories that will have foreign languages to have a sustainable amount of those dialog and such, perhaps add translation somewhere as well. I'll experiment that! Anyway again, stay tuned! Because I'll be adding alternative endings! Two of them. :P**

**And leave a feedback please! I really appreciate any feedback you guys give! See you guys sometime soon!**

**I almost forgot! The question of this chapter!**

**_If you were partying in a club, what drink would you buy for your partner?_  
**

**__Leave the answer in your review if you want! :) Ciao!**


End file.
